


Say It Again

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a mere breathless whisper, and Danny wouldn’t have heard it had Ethan’s mouth not been next to his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



> Tumblr meme: Give me the first sentence and I'll write a drabble continuing it.
> 
> Prompt: Ethan didn't know it could be like this; with Danny it's soft and sensual and slow and a thousand times hotter than anything he's ever had before with anyone.

Ethan didn't know it could be like this; with Danny it's soft and sensual and slow and a thousand times hotter than anything he's ever had before with anyone. 

"I love you."

It’s a mere breathless whisper, and Danny wouldn’t have heard it had Ethan’s mouth not been next to his ear.

Ethan’s heart stutters as Danny stills for a moment, hovering over Ethan as he stares down into those dark pools of brown; the edges flare gold in the light - void of the electric blue and full of fear as he registers what he said.

Danny doesn’t breathe for one, two, three - then he’s smiling, leaning down to look Ethan in the eyes. “Say it again.”

"I love you" - and this time it’s more firm, certain; Ethan smiling back, and his eyes are light and more sincere than Danny’s ever seen and he surges forward to kiss him, hips thrusting deep and stilling.

"I love you, too, Ethan," is murmured against lips as they move together, coming with their foreheads pressed together.


End file.
